1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wireless communications. More specifically it relates to provision of location information for wireless devices.
2. Background of the Related Art
TCS produces wireless data communications technology solutions that require proven high levels of reliability. TCS' wireless data offerings include secure deployable communication systems and engineered satellite-based services; location-based wireless and VoIP Enhanced 9-1-1 services; messaging and location service infrastructure for wireless operators; and commercial location applications, like traffic and navigation, using the precise location of a wireless device.
TCS' location-based products include Xypoint® Location Platform, Xypoint® Reference Network, Xypoint® Assistance Data Server, and Xypoint® SUPL Server. Missing from the portfolio of products is a component that provides managed control over the delivery of mobile device location information to external systems.